Objective Truth
Efilism is an objectivist, determinist, materialist and mechanist philosophy - in other words, a philosophy that directly opposes subjectivist, random, dualistist, and relativist philosophy. Efilism does not rely on human-centricity, subject-relation, or syllogistic propositional logic to derive or posit conclusions -- it drills underneath with meta-cognition, explicandum and explicans, and modal logic ''to maintain conclusions that are objectively true regardless of the "subject". IE. It is not necessary for a subject to hear the tree make noise for the tree to make noise, by falling and vibrating air molecules... Explicandum and Explicans An Explicandum is that which necessitates explanation. The Explicans is that which necessarily explicates. IE. 1. Noise = the Explicandum 2. Vibration of molecules = the Explicans 3. Hearing the noise = the consequence of a conscious medium imputing that algorithm into a sensory algorithm output Modal Logic Modal Logic is the division of reality into 2 prime nodes: That which is the case, and that which is not the case. Those are the only 2 types of node a reality necessitates. Most people understand there are truths and there are falsehoods -- but there are also things that are '''necessarily true' and necessarily false, for all possible equations of reality. Example: Objective reality and objective truth necessarily exist, because if objective reality and objective truth did not exist, then it would be necessarily true that objective truth and objective reality does not exist, which becomes the objective truth. Therefore, objective reality and objective truth must, as an absolute minimum necessity, maintain the objective truth that objective reality exists, if only as "absolute absence" or "terminal stasis". Objective Reality Objective reality could be conceptualized as the "perennial binary" that moderates, determines, and intermediates "existence and non-existence" - all other possible realities - and must maintain even the truth of non-existence, something not being the case, or even'' nothing being the case, or the absence of all ''other possible realities. Because as mentioned, if it were possible for objective reality to not exist, there would necessarily be one last truth which determines that objective reality does not exist, and objective reality becomes that truth. Objective reality is the necessity that necessitates. It is ultimately (apparently) recursively invincible, and it overrides even the purest sense of existence and non-existence. There is another way to logically test this: Even if it were possible to take objective reality out of existence, then it will necessarily be the case that objective reality was taken out of existence. So it will always necessarily be the case, that objective reality used to exist and was taken out of existence, and this makes another final objective truth that can't be erased. In other words, objective reality is a mechanism that works because "What's done cannot be undone." Objective reality is the most remarkable phenomenon. It has been graffitied with dogmatic magical divine fairytales and adorned with the "god mask" for as long as our species has been able to logically sense this is the case. It is the first and last piece of the reality equation, the 1 key indispensable ingredient. That is not to say that we can't soon figure out what's going on with this thing -- what this system kernel truly is. Contrary to the popular appeals to agnosticism, ignorance and subjectivism, we have turned over almost every rock of understanding in the universe. Science hasn't found a "truly new" correct piece since Darwinian evolution, despite having exponentially better technology. We have uncovered reality so thoroughly that we are at a stalemate of sorts -- physics has acclimated itself to just re-configuring the story, often making up god-of-the-gaps phenomena like dark-matter, virtual-photons, aether, anti-gravity, and quantum-mechanical pseudoscience like "superposition", "the future determines the present" and "this is not a cause and effect paradigm" -- because the only thing left is to blend together / reverse engineer the pieces of understanding. All the pieces of the board of the universe have basically been accounted for. So they have little else to do with their profession, if not just crafting those mostly fallacious analysandum theories and praying for the best, the rest of the work is mostly applying all the pieces as STEM. "Humans don't want truth, they want a swirly mystery that just carries on forever." - Inmendham / Draftscience